Killing in Thy Youth
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When Phoebe starts having nightmares and a cold feeling of someone watching her, her sisters start to worry. But when sehe realizes whats going on she is thrown back to the memory of her senior year and the tradgedy she buried within herself
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

"Phoebe hurry up we're going to be late?"

"I'm coming already." Phoebe ran down the last few stairs in the Manor she shared with her sisters. "Would you relax we have lots of time."

"Tell that to Prue when we are running through the door as the movie starts." Piper replied as she hurried her sister along.

"Ok can I tie my shoe!?"

"Yeah in the car. Lets go!" Piper pulled at Phoebes arm as she went to bend down and tie her shoe.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the café behind her sisters still shivering at the movie they had seen.

Piper looked back to her sister and smiled. "Was your idea Phoebs." She said as she tucked her arms through Phoebes.

"Actually it was Prue's." Phoebe said as she looked ahead to her big sister.

Piper stopped and looked at Prue, "You?"

"Yeah, Andy and I wanted to see it a few weeks ago but he got called in. He told me to go with you guys if I really wanted to see it that bad. We could always go later."

"So you were the one. What were you thinking?" Piper glared at her sister still shocked that it was Prue's idea.

"It looked good. I mean come on you two. That's nothing compared to what we have seen in the last few months."

"What part of **_TRUE _**did you not understand Prue. That really happened to some guy." Phoebe shot out as they got in line for their coffees.

"Phoebe relax, it isn't going to happen to you. Last time I checked we don't live anywhere near Haiti." Prue had to tease her youngest sister, knowing the kind of movies she watched as a child

"How can you say that, when we have had demons and warlocks blowing up in our living room?" Phoebe asked under her breath as they made their way to a table. "God I'm going to have nightmares for a week." She mumbled to anyone of her two sisters that would listen.

"Miss 'Queen of the Thriller' movies. Nightmares. This I gotta see." Prue laughed it off.

"Oh you will. When I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I'm running to your room."

* * *

Images of the title itself burned across Phoebes mind as she got ready for bed. The old burned out ship. The zombie walking across to the lady. The serpent coming from no where. '_The Serpent and the Rainbow.'_ "Trust Prue to find some old 80's movie to go see." Phoebe talked to herself as she crawled into bed.

Piper paused briefly outside Prue room just as Prue as pulling was her door to go to bed.

"Yeah, you may want to keep that open."

"Why?" Prue then realized her mistake. "She'll be fine Piper. She's seen worse I'm sure when she was younger."

"And where did she end up those nights too?" Piper raised her eyebrows at Prue before heading off to her own room to bed.

Prue looked across at the closed door before her. She thought a moment as something came to her mind. Leaving the door where it was, she went to bed and turned out the light.

* * *

_"Halliwell hurry up!"_

_"I'm coming. What's the big hurry anyway?" Phoebe ran after her boyfriend as they ran down towards the beach._

_He took her hand and guided her to the sand. "Ok whatever happens you stay here."_

_"What? Jack what's going on?"_

_"What's going on? Payback, that's what. Now stay here. And stay out of sight." He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss, "I'll be back to finish that." He smiled at her as he walked further down the beach away from the cave he had left her standing in._

_She stood and watched as Jack made his way down the beach but as quickly as he turned and walked away she felt the scream of terror get caught in her throat. As she watched the sand on the beach get stained with blood._

The scream filled the Manor causing lights to immediately flicker on and footsteps to hurry down the hallway.

She felt the cool air on her damp skin as she tried to gain a breath. But all she got were heaves of air not enough to make her breath normally.

She felt the arms come around her and at first she pulled away, but she felt the soothing hand on her head and the soft words speaking to her. She was safe as she leaned into the arms around her knowing that it was Prue who was there to protect her.

"Slow breaths Phoebs it's ok."

Piper rushed in the room and quickly made her way to Phoebes bedside as she looked up at Prue. She wanted to say 'I told you so' but somehow at that moment it didn't seem appropriate. "Phoebs you're ok now sweetie. It was just a bad dream." She ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head as she leaned forward and practically whispered to her. Anything to help calm her sister down.

Piper couldn't even remember when it was that both her and Prue had learned the fast way to calm Phoebe after a nightmare. She did know it was when they were all very young. Having lost their mother at an early age, the older two Halliwell sisters learned quickly how to care for the youngest. She was the one always getting into something. A bad dream, a scraped knee, but each time Prue and Piper would calm her down.

Prue felt Phoebe start to relax in her arms, and knew what that usually meant. She guided her sister back down on hr pillow before pulling back the covers and crawling in behind her, "I got her Piper. Got to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you."

Piper leaned down and gave both her sisters a kiss, "you should be sorry. I told you."

"I know. Now git. I'll see you in the morning." Prue took Pipers hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go and focusing on the figure that was now snuggling up next to her. Wrapping her arms around her little sister, Prue stopped fighting the blanket of sleep that was coming over her.

* * *

Phoebe lay awake not moving for fear of waking her sister. She had felt safe the moment she became aware of her surroundings. The nightmare she had now a distant memory, but still very real in her mind.

"You plan on laying here like this all day?"

Phoebe tipped her head up lightly and caught the ice blue eyes of her oldest sister. "Maybe. Sorry."

"For what? Waking the whole house with a blood-curdling scream, that probably also woke half the neighbourhood, as well as Mum and Grams? Don't worry about it, comes with the job."

"Yeah I guess it does doesn't it? Was it really that bad?"

Prue thought a moment before kissing the top of Phoebes head, "Sorry for taking you to that movie."

"It's ok. As you said. I've probably seen worse when I was younger." Phoebe smiled up at Prue letting her know she gad heard her sister the night before.

"Eaves dropper." She tightened her hold on her sister as she tried to squirm away. "Seriously. You ok?" Prue asked with concenr

Phoebe looked away from Prue and cast her eyes to the light that was trying to peek through her window. "Yeah it's like a vague memory now."

"So you don't even remember it?"

"Not really, it's like bits and pieces now. I was at a beach and then there was just all this blood. It was just like." She thought a minute as she tried to get her brain to think of something she had long forgotten.

"Like what honey?"

"That's just it. I feel as if I should remember something like that but I don't; At least not all of it. And the longer I am awake the foggier it becomes."

Prue looked down at Phoebe a little worried that there was more to this then just a nightmare from a scary movie.

* * *

Prue sat at her desk at Buckland's thinking on her sister and the night before. Something was bothering Phoebe and Prue couldn't figure it out.

"Knock knock."

Prue looked up, "Andy hi."

"Hi. So how was it?"

"It? Oh the movie. It was great. Though not sure it was a great idea to go."

"Let me guess. Phoebe woke up in the middle of the night screaming?" he smiled reacalling the times Prue had told him about Phoebe and her scarey movies and waking up.

Prue raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

"She always did Prue. We both know that."

"Yeah she did didn't she." Prue laughed at memories of her sister jumping into her bed and hiding under the covers. "From Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.'

"To Kill it Before it Dies." Andy added in as he laughed. "Poor kid. She ok?"

"Yeah same as always. But it's weird. She said her nightmare reminded her of something. She just can't remember what."

"Well they say dreams are sometimes memories we push back. Maybe something bad she saw or felt and she buried it deep inside."

Prue looked at him with both eyebrows raised slightly. "Ok."

"Sorry. Had to take a pysch course before I was made Inspector. Helps me get inside what they are thinking."

"They?"

"Killers and such."

"Oh." Prue looked at him curious but took his answer. "So what brings you by anyway other then a Halliwell movie review?"

"Dinner hopefully. Then maybe a walk on the beach and anything else that may come after." He smiled at her wondering why he had ever let her out of his life.

"Hmm tempting."

"Was hoping it was. Pick you up at 630?"

"Sure."

They both got up as Andy moved around her desk and took her in his arms, "pack your toothbrush." He leaned down and kissed her before leaving her office. Not giving her a chance to say no.

Prue stood and watched as he left the office and sat down almost dreamily. Turning back to her notes she heard her door open again, "What, you decided I can use your toothbrush?"  
"Ewww."

Prue looked up and saw Piper standing in the doorway making her way to the same chair Andy had just left. "Piper. Hi."

"Yeah hi. Andy hey. Guess Phoebe and I are eating alone tonight and the movie night at home has been cancelled." She smiled knowingly at her sister.

"Yeah sorry." Prue looked down at her books blushing slightly.

Piper laughed as her older sister squirmed slightly under her gaze, "Good thing for you I wasn't Phoebe walking in then."

"Yeah good thing."

Piper laughed again before turning more serious. "Prue did she say anything this morning about last night?"

"No why?"

"I don't know when I came home after my run this morning I heard her on the phone."

"So." Prue didn't see Pipers point.

"She was talking to Jane."

"Jane? Piper point?"

"Jane Clayton. You remember her. Phoebe was dating her brother when they were in high school."

Prue thought a moment when she realized who Piper was talking about. "Jack Clayton's sister. As in the same Jack that was murdered on the beach and they never found out who did it."

"Same guy yeah. But when I asked her who she was talking to she said it was a wrong number."

"Why would she say that?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you knew."

Prue leaned back in her chair and tried to think of anything as to why Phoebe would hide whom she was talking to. "I can't think of anything. Maybe we need that sister night after all."

"No you go out with Andy. I'll see what I can think of. Maybe I'm just reading to much into this."

"Maybe." Prue agreed but quietly. Why would Phoebe hide the fact she was talking to her old boyfriend's sister?


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe walked along the edge of the cliff looking down at the breaking water below. The tide was in so there was only a sparse section of beach below at her feet, not that she would have gone down there. She hadn't stepped foot on the sand since.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe spun around at her name after giving a slight jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Its ok Jane." Phoebe reached out and gave her friend a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Did some travelling. Just got back when you called actually. Dad wanted me to get out and see more of the world."

"Yeah after you finished school. How was Switzerland anyway?"

"Augh they don't know how to party that's for sure."

"Yeah well, we were a bit hard." Phoebe gave her friend a weak smile.

They both fell silent as the waves crashed below them.

"I miss him every day Phoebe."

Phoebe didn't even look at Jane. She knew her pain and that was enough.

"I would sit off somewhere when I was in Europe thinking of him, wondering what he would be doing now." She paused as she looked at Phoebe, "Wondering if you and him would have ever stayed together."

Phoebe pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "We were young Jane."

"He loved you."

"I know." She replied quietly. She looked out over the ocean. "I used to come down here all the time after the service. But I could never go down there. I hurt too much. It still does."

Jane looked out as the sun started so sizzle into the sea. "What happened Phoebe? Where did it all go wrong?"

Phoebe bent her legs and sat on the dry grass, "I don't really know. I was supposed to meet him here and when I got here all I saw was this figure laying on the beach. When I got there I knew it was him. I thought he was playing a joke on me. But when I pushed him over I just saw the blood. I heard the sirens coming and heard the voices but nothing was making sense." She had lost count on how many times she had told the same story. She hadn't seen anything. She got there too late.

"They never caught the guy that did it. The cops had listed it as a robbery. They had taken his wallet and the watch Mum and Dad gave him for Graduation."

"I remember that watch. He loved it. It had a bunch of different time zones on it. I remember him saying that was so he could tell me the time back in San Francisco when we were in Tokyo or London or some other exotic place."

Jane sat beside her friend but said nothing. The both looked out over the water as the sun slowly began to set. You could almost hear the sizzle of it as it slid into the deep blue waters off the coast of California.

"Some people at school though he was killed by Caleb Saunders."

"Why him? Wasn't he a bit old for Jack?"

"Yeah but he had it in for Jack for a few years. Jack got him kicked off the seniors basketball team."

"Was his own fault. He was the one that got mixed up in the drugs." Phoebe said defending her one time boyfriend. "And the bad boy crowd."

"I know, but still, some people don't forget to easily." Jane felt the tear start building behind her eyes. She brushed away the tear on her face as she stood up, "I have to get going Phoebs. Dad will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"Yeah and Prue will do the same to me if I'm late." Phoebe agreed as she stood up still holding her eyes to the beach below. "Was good to see you again Jane. Don't be a stranger now that you are back in town."

"Same to you."

The two gave each other a friendly hug before Jane turned and walked towards her car.

Phoebe watched her friend leave before turning back to the cliffs. "I'm soooo sorry Jack."

She felt an errie presence as a cold wind swept around her. It was like someone was watching her and standing right next to her. She could feel the arms of someone almost wrapping around her.

"Who's there?" She cast her eyes around the field behind her and along the cliff but still, nothing.

She wrapped her arms around her to shield her from the gentle wind that was blowing off the water and up across the cliff, but to also shielded herself from the errie silence that hung around her.

She looked down at the water below to what she thought was something moving but as she looked there was nothing there. Pulling her arms tighter she started for the bus stop.

She waited for her bus but still had the feeling of being watched. Yet even now, in the darkness of night, there was still nothing there.

She cast one last glance around as she got on the bus. Taking a seat near the back she pulled her coat around her still looking outside for anyone that was watching her.

She had discovered a dark world that surrounded her and her sisters every day since that day she came home from NYC. A darkness far deeper and darker then the back streets of San Francisco. As she closed the door to the Manor she only then felt safe. Safe form any darkness that was watching for her.

"Phoebe is that you? It better be." Piper walked through the dining room and spotted her sister standing at the door her arms pulled tight around her. "Hey, you ok?"

"Uh. Um yeah. Sorry I'm late got tied up with something."

"I see." Piper wasn't ready to push the subject of Phoebe not telling her who she was talking to. But there were times when you can't control a situation; like now.

Prue walked in the back door. Her date with Andy having been cancelled due to a case that just got dropped on his desk that night.

"Piper, I'm home." She called out as she walked through the dining room and spotted both her sisters in the foyer. "Phoebe good you're home. We need to talk."

Piper turned around and glared at Prue, "Not now," she hissed under her breath. Something was bothering Phoebe and Piper didn't want Prue drilling her just yet.

"Yes now." Prue walked past Piper and towards Phoebe who had made her way to the stairs. "Phoebe why didn't you tell Piper you were talking to Jane Clayton?"

Phoebe stopped in her tracks. She hadn't realized Piper had heard her conversation that morning. But she sure didn't want to talk to Prue about it. Not when she seemed mad.

"Phoebe." Piper looked up to her sister letting he know it was ok to talk to them.

Phoebe paused at the first landing before turning to her sisters. Prue was standing with her arms crossed. It was a position Phoebe knew growing up. One that Prue used when she had found something out that the younger Halliwell had done. Or just wanted an answer: Now. Piper on the other hand had one hand resting on the banister the love and concern in her eyes reflected to Phoebe that what ever was bothering her was ok to talk about.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you Piper. I didn't want to relive part of my past. I just didn't want to talk about it."

Piper walked up the stairs and gave Phoebe a hug, who was looking down at Prue who in turn gave her a weak smile of reassurance.

"I'll be up in my room. Call me for dinner?"

"Sure sweetie." Piper released her hold on her sister and watched as she walked up stairs.

Prue sat on the couch as Piper prepared dinner. She felt the weight of the couch shifting and turned to see Piper sitting next to her.

"I still remember that night."

"Me too." Prue said getting lost in her own memories.

_"Piper I want to do this for her."_

_"I know you do Prue, and if you are then get her the blue one. It's the one she likes."_

_"But she looked great in that pink one." Prue protested._

_Piper sighed as she rested her head on the book she was studying. "Prue. It isn't what you want or what she looks best in, its what she wants. Her and Jack are both going in blue. Work with me here."_

_Prue flopped down on her sisters' bed knowing she was right. "Fine, I'll get her the blue one. But you had better be right." She laughed as she tossed a pillow at Piper, "Come on you are not studying all night are you. I thought we were watching a movie."_

_"Just give me a bit will ya. Geesh."_

_Prue lay back down on Piper's bed and starred up at the ceiling, "Can you believe it? Phoebe. Graduating."_

_"Yeah well if you had given her a little credit you wouldn't be lying on my bed asking me that."_

_Prue sat up, "What, you actually thought she was going to pull this off?"_

_"Prue when was the last time you saw her school report?"_

_Prue looked at Piper and knew what she was getting at. She hadn't paid to much attention to what Phoebe was doing in school._

_"And do you honestly think that Lorne would let her to continue on the basketball team if she was failing?"_

_Prue was about to answer when the sound of the doorbell broke through the apartment they share, "Ah saved by the bell."_

_"You are still answering that question." Piper called out to her. "Augh sisters." She went back to her book hoping that it was the pizza and she could finally eat something._

_Prue opened the door to be greeted by their old friend Mr. Trudeau._

_"Prue hi."_

_"Mr Trudeau. Hi. What can I do for you? Andy isn't here if you are looking for him._

_"No actually I was looking for you. Can you come down to my car please?"_

_Prue's mind was reeling as to what was going on. But it stopped when she saw her sister in the back seat of the police cruiser. "What she do now?" she paused just long enough to see her sister sitting on the back looking lost and soaking wet._

_"She didn't. Her boyfriend, Jack was murdered down at the beach tonight."_

_"WHAT?" Prue stated in surprise_

_"Prue relax, she's ok just in shock. Seems she was late to meet him and found him at the waters edge in a pool of his own blood. I went by the Manor but there was no one home."_

_"Um no, Grams is out of town. Phoebe was on her own this weekend. She was supposed to come by here later tonight for pizza." Her mind was trying to grasp what their friend was saying. Had her sister really seen her boyfriend dead?_

_He opened the car door and let Prue inside, "Phoebe. Sweetie?" Prue carefully sat in beside her sister and felt the wetness of the clothes on her. "Oh Phoebe I'm so sorry." She gathered her sister in her arms but her sister was lost. Lost in a world of her own making._

_"She's in shock Prue. I can give you a number of someone to call. If she needs to talk to someone."_

_"Um yeah. Thanks."_

_Prue guided Phoebe from the car and up to the apartment. "Piper. Please." She spoke softly so as not to frighten Phoebe._

_Piper came from her room. "Pizza thank god. I …" when she saw Prue with her arm around Phoebe her heart jumped in her throat, "Phoebe? Prue what happened?" Piper rushed to the couch and pulled the blanket off the back and quietly wrapped it around their shaking sister._

_The sight of the blood mixed in with the water on Phoebes clothes did not go unnoticed by either sisters._

I remember it took us forever to get her to even go to sleep that night. And her nightmares lasted for weeks after." Piper said as they both broke from their thoughts of that night.

"Yeah." Prue agreed as she pushed back the nights she had stayed with her sister. "We never really did find out what happened that night did we?"

"No one did. She found him dead and that was it. No clues as to what really happened. I think that was the hardest part."

* * *

Phoebe lay fighting off the weariness in her eyes, but it was a battle she soon lost.

_"Phoebe promise me you will stay here."_

_"You know I will Jack. Besides I know you won't be very long." She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her passionately._

_"Don't drink all our stash. I love you." He kissed her quick before walking out to the sandy beach."_

_When had she wandered out of their hidden place? Everything was dark around her. The crashing of the waves echoing in her mind. "Jack!" she called out as she got closer to the water edge. "Come on Jack this isn't funny anymore." She called again only to trip and fall to the ground._

_As she pushed her hands forward to get up it was then she saw him. Laying right bedside her, "Jack." She pushed him over and screamed as the blood pooled around him. "Jack! Noooo Jack." She pulled him towards her not caring as the tide drifted in and swirled around them. _

She sat up on her bed, the perspiration glistening on her body. "Jack no." she held her hands to her face as she cried once again for the man she lost.

The light plays shadows on the walls during the night.

_"Phoebe."_


	3. Chapter 3

She felt the hand on her arm and pulled away. The voice reaching into her mind but she lifted he hands to her ears and shut it out.

"No leave me alone."

"_Phoebe."_

The hand again, the coldness was penetrating into her. "**NO! GO AWAY!"** she fell off her bed trying to get away from the cold, damp touch and the voice.

She pulled her legs up tight to her body as she wrapped her arms around them holding them in place helping to keep what ever it was away from her. But the voice persisted. But something was different now it seemed softer, kinder.

"Phoebs." She flinched slightly, as she felt something covering her shoulders and being pulled around her. "Phoebs its ok, its Prue."

Prue, she knew Prue. Prue was her protector, she wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Prue?"

"Sweetie I'm right here." Prue waited, as her sister seemed to wake up from her nightmare. Or was it. When she came in the room Phoebe was awake, but crying for Jack.

"Prue? Oh god." Phoebe made her way into her sisters' arms and cried. She had been scared of something yet she didn't know what it was.

"Ok I got you, its ok now." Prue held her sister in her arms and let her cry out whatever it was that had scared her.

Phoebe stayed in Prue's arms not wanting to let go. She felt safe there, always had. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night when she was younger and there was Prue. Her arms securely around the shaking baby of the family until the fear that scared her so was gone.

Prue held her arms around her sister like she had many times in the past. Her mind drifted back to that night some five years ago. Her sister wouldn't stop shaking in her arms. Prue wasn't sure if it was from seeing Jacks body or from the icy cold waters that had swirled around her sister as she held him on the waters edge.

"Phoebs. Talk to me." She brushed her hand over Phoebs forehead pushing back the hair from her face. She couldn't remember that last time Phoebe had woken from a nightmare so scared.

"I don't know. It seems so real."

"What does?" Prue pushed a bit more. "Was it a…" she let her unasked question hang there.

"I don't know. It's like someone is following me. And each time they get closer I can feel death." She stayed with her head resting on Prue's chest. "It seems like a premonition, yet it also seems familiar at the same time."

Prue wasn't sure what was going on but she knew Phoebe needed her to figure it out. "Wanna go check the book?" she looked down at her sister still trying to figure everything out.

"I don't think there will be anything in there Prue. I didn't see any demon or anything it's just; a presence." Phoebe started to wonder. The voices she had heard.

"OK then, how about dinner? That is why I came up here to start with. Piper is going to think we got lost in the house we grew up in." Prue gave Phoebe a smile hoping to lighten her sisters' mood.

"Ok,"

"Ok." Prue stood up and pulled Phoebe to her feet only to have her sister wince. "You ok?"

"Yeah I think I banged my knee when I fell off the bed." Phoebe explained as she bent down and rubbed the sore spot gently.

"Come on. Pipers dinner and Prue's ice pack you'll be good as new." Prue wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist as they made their way down the stairs to the the kitchen

Piper had finished setting everything out for dinner and was starting to wonder what was taking her sisters so long. "Prue please don't be up there giving he a lecture about this morning." She spoke to no one.

Piper turned when she heard the creak of the stairs. "I was starting to think.. Phoebe what's wrong?"

"I fell off my bed."

"Ok and.."

"She banged her knee. She's alright." Prue finished before Piper started to panic.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I've done worse." She laughed as she saw the concern in Pipers eyes.

"OK then." Piper didn't stop worrying but she knew Prue would take care of whatever Phoebe had done. She always did.

* * *

Later that night the three of them sat in the living room talking about nothing in particular. Each other's days and guys they had met.

"I still can't believe Andy cancelled on you Prue." Piper said as she reached for her glass of wine.

"He had a case Piper what was he supposed to do, tell some murderer to kill on another night he had a date. Besides it isn't like I haven't cancelled plenty on him the last few months or so."

"True but you were saving the world from evil." Phoebe tossed in.

"And so is he." Prue replied back looking over at her sister. There was something in the way Phoebe was resting her head back against the couch. She hadn't even looked at her when she remarked on them saving the world. She kept her eyes fixed on one spot on the ceiling. "Phoebe."

Piper looked at Prue and then to Phoebe. She was also wondering what was going on with her little sister but she wasn't yet ready to broach the subject. "Phoebs. What's going on?" she finally asked.

Phoebe closed her eyes has the images flashed in her mind. She was just about to say something when the doorbell rang. Taking an almost breath of relief she listened as Prue got up and answered the door.

"Andy hi." She leaned up and gave him a kiss as he walked inside, "Business or pleasure?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her towards him. "Been thinking of that all day." he said quietly as they broke apart and walked in the living room

"Hi Andy." Piper greeted him as he walked inside.

"Piper, Phoebe." He sat on the chair and pulled Prue to his lap, "Did I catch you guys at a bad time?"

"No we were just talking." Prue answered for all three of them.

"I see. So then these two won't mind if I steal you away?" he smiled at her and cast his eyes from the corner towards the other two sisters.

"Take her Andy. Cause now that you offered she won't be happy till she goes with you." Phoebe said as she tossed a cushion at the two of them.

"Oh you." Prue picked up the pillow and hit Phoebe with it as she walked past her.

Andy gave each sister a thank you look, "Phoebe what happened?" he spotted her ice pack

"Fell off my bed. Don't ask." She laughed hoping it would be enough for him not to ask any more questions.

Prue took Andy's hand in hers, "I'll see you two in the morning." She smiled as she made her way to the door with Andy.

* * *

Prue leaned in against Andy as they sat in his car.

"Reminds me of school when we would come up here." He spoke softly as his arms snaked around her body.

"Yeah. I always liked the swing though." Prue commented as she placed her hand over his.

"Had its disadvantaged though. When I wanted to do this." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, one she more then willingly returned. His hand ran up her side touching her in all the right places.

At some point in the night they had found themselves back at Andy's. And as Prue lay curled up feeling safe with her boyfriend behind her she couldn't help but think of her youngest sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You seem far away." he pushed back the raven hair from her face.

"I was thinking about Phoebe. Why she fell off her bed."

Andy didn't say anything. He knew that Prue and Phoebe had a special relationship. One more of mother to daughter then sister to sister.

"She was so scared Andy. I have never seen her like that before."

"Nightmare?"

"I think so, but it seemed deeper then that some how. I can't explain it." Prue rolled over and looked up at him. "You remember her boyfriend Jack?"

"The one that was murdered down at the beach?"

"Yeah. I can still remember when your dad brought her by Pipers and my apartment." She got lost a moment in her thought.

"What?"

"That's the only other time I have seen her as scared as she was tonight."

"Maybe she was thinking of that. Didn't you say she was talking to Jane today?"

"Yeah but I can't see that being it. Something is gnawing at her Andy and she wont talk to me."

Andy pulled her close to him holding her in his arms, "She will. She always has. Just give her some time."

* * *

Phoebe had gone to bed not long after Prue had left with Andy. She lay on her bed though now almost afraid of sleep. Afraid of what she might see or feel.

She pulled the covers tighter around her as she felt the dampness reaching around her.

_"Phoebe"_

"No your not real you don't exist."

_"Phoebe"_

"No leave me alone Jack."

_"I can't Phoebe. Only you can see me. Look at me."_

Phoebe wasn't even sure why she said Jack but now that she had and he was talking back to her she was afraid to look at him.

_"Phoebe! Why? Why didn't you say anything?"_

Phoebe slowly turned and saw him standing at the foot of her bed. "Jack?"

"Hi Baby." His smile was the same as she remembered it.

"But you're…"

"Dead, yeah and how is it that you can see me? Hear me. Feel me touching you?"

She knew why but what was she going to say.

"Everytime I saw you there I reached out for you. Talked to you. But only now you reacted. Why?"

Phoebe brushed back the tear on her face. "I'm a witch."

Jack stood there stunned. "A witch?"

"Yeah. I only found out a few months ago. After Grams died. Jack why? What do you want?"

"Want. Phoebe I want you to tell them what happened that night. I need you too."

"I can't Jack I didn't…" she started to say but he cut her off

"You **DID!** The last thing I saw was you looking right at me Phoebe. You saw him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe looked at Jack "No. I didn't see. I didn't see him!" she wanted to yell at him, hit him for leaving her like that, scaring her like he did.

"Phoebe you did. I looked back after I left, and you stood there and watched me meet him at the shore. I turned back even at one point and I saw you coming out of the cave. You have to remember Phoebe. I waved my hand at you from behind my back so he wouldn't know you were there."

Phoebe shock her head as she starred up at him. "No Jack I can't. I can't"

He bent down in front of her wanting to take her in his arms and hold her. "Phoebe please." He looked up into her eyes, eyes he loved when he was alive.

Phoebe met his gaze. She didn't even know what to say. Until everything came flooding back.

_"Promise me you will stay here. Out of site."_

_"Jack."_

_"Promise me Phoebe. If he sees you he will kill you I have no doubt about that. Hurt you to get at me."_

_Phoebe reached her arms around his neck and pulled her towards him. Their lips meeting for that longing kiss. "Don't do this." She whispered as their foreheads touched._

_"I have to. I'll be back to finish what you just started. I love you Phoebe Halliwell don't ever forget that."_

_"I love you too Jack." She watched as he left her alone in the cave that they had gone to many times. They would sit there and just watch the sun set into the water on more nights then Phoebe could count. She would go there after a fight with Prue and he would find her there. It was there they first truly loved each other._

_She saw the figures making their way along the beach towards him. She could hear their angry voices._

_"Hey tough guy. Where's your girlfriend?" he looked around_

_"She isn't here Caleb. Let's just get this over with."_

_"Yeah you're the tough guy now aren't you. Weren't so tough when you got me kicked off the team."_

_"Hey you were the one with the drugs in your locker wasn't me."_

_Caleb stepped closer to Jack. "Wasn't my girlfriend that snitched either."_

_"Phoebe didn't snitch." Jack stood toe to toe with Caleb._

_"Yeah I forgot she is better at other things isn't she." He laughed as his friends joined in. "Maybe when I kick the crap out of you I should go find her."_

_Jack lunged at Caleb and slammed his body into the sand._

_It wasn't long before Caleb's buddies pulled Jack of their friend. "What? Can't fight your own fights now Caleb? You need your goons to help you?"_

_Caleb looked at his friends who roughly let Jack go. "I don't need anyone's help man." He grabbed Jack by the shirt and slammed his fist into him. Sending him to the ground._

_Jack turned over and looked up at Caleb. But what he saw scared him even more._

_"You messed with the wrong guy Jackie boy."_

_Jack slowly stood up but did so very slowly as he watched Caleb hold the gun in steady hands._

_"Caleb come on. You don't need that. Look I'm sorry you got kicked from the team but isn't this a little extreme?"_

_"You think that is all this is about?" Caleb held his hand still and his eyes cold. "I had got myself set up nicely until all that."_

_"You were running drugs."_

_"Yeah and I was good. But then I had to start all over. Prove myself again." He moved towards Jack who tried to back away but only ran into one of Caleb's friends. Caleb placed his arm around Jacks shoulders. "Do you have any idea what that is like. To be respected like that and to have it all taken away in the blink of an eye? No I guess you don't. But I can take one thing away from you Jack. Something you will never get back."_

_The shots rang out as Caleb pushed the gun into Jacks stomach. Pulling the trigger three times._

_"Think of me with your girlfriend Jackie boy. Cause she will be mine now too." He let Jack fall to the sand gasping his last breath. He turned his head in the sand and looked to the one spot he had always felt safe. Locking his eyes to hers it was the last thing he saw._

_Phoebe watched as Caleb walked with Jack along the edge of the water. His arm around his shoulders. But the sound of the gunfire startled her as she held her hand over her mouth to prevent a scream escaping. One she knew was sitting at the back of her throat._

_She didn't even know how long she sat there looking out to the surf as it rolled in. Some how she found her legs and made her way through the rocks. She bent down and rolled Jack over. But all she saw was the blood and the cold stare of death looking back at her. She pulled him up to her lap, his head resting on her knees as she bent down and held him in a hug._

_"Jack no. Why? Don't do this to me. I love you."_

_She hadn't heard the sirens coming closer, she hadn't heard the people talking around her or the blanket that was placed around her shoulders. She didn't even feel when Mr Trudeau helped her up to his car as Jacks body was placed in the body bag. Closing the zipper to seal what she already knew_.

Phoebe looked at Jack the fresh tears running down her face. "Jack I couldn't. I knew what you said about him. If he knew…"

"Ssshhh Phoebe its ok. But you have to now. You can't let him get away with this."

"Why? It's been five years Jack. Why now? Why can't we let it go?"

Jack wanted so badly to hold her in his arms, "Because he is back Phoebe. He is back in town and will kill again if we let him."

* * *

Piper sat downstairs putting the dishes away from dinner. Her thoughts went to her youngest sister. She had been quiet the last few days. And Prue never got the chance to tell her what had really happened upstairs.

"I think we need a younger sister bonding night." Piper placed the last glass in the cupboard before turning out the light and making her way up the stairs.

Making her way to her room she changed before starting down the hall to Phoebes room.

Knocking on the door she thought she heard Phoebe talking to someone. But when she opened the door there was no one in the room except her sister.

"Hey. Thought you might want to talk." She sat on the edge of her sister's bed hoping to get something out of Phoebe.

"I'm really tired Piper. But thanx anyway." Phoebe pulled back the covers to her bed and crawled in.

"Phoebe. Talk to me."

"About what Piper?"

"Why you have been crying for starters. And then we can talk about what happened with you and Prue before dinner."

Phoebe looked up at Piper wanting to ask her what she was talking about but this was Piper.

"Phoebe. Who was in here a minute ago? And don't even try and hide it from me. I know you too well." Piper moved up further on Phoebe's bed and waited for her sisters' answer.

"I had a dream Piper that was all. I guess I was talking in it."

"And the tears?" Piper pushed.

Phoebe rolled over and rested her head on Pipers lap, "It was about Jack. I'm sorry I never told you I was talking to Jane Piper. But it still hurts. I was at the beach today."

Piper ran her hand through her sisters' hair. "Oh sweetie. Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know. But it was like I could feel him there. I think that is what was scaring me."

Piper ran her hand gently through Phoebe's hair and felt her sister relax under her touch. It wasn't long when she looked down and saw her sister sleeping. "What's going on Phoebe?"

"You know she won't tell us Piper." Prue said as she walked into Phoebe's room, "Not till she is ready."

"I know, it just hurts to see her like this. I heard her talking to someone when I came in here tonight. She said it was a dream."

"You don't think it was?"

"No. Not when I know the voice from somewhere. And .."Piper paused and looked down at Phoebe then up at Prue. "I swear she said Jack."

"Jack as in…."

"Same one. Prue I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Prue sat on Phoebes bed and brushed her sisters' hair from her face, "So do I Piper. So do I."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on man hurry up!" voices yelled back and forth as crates were loaded into the back of trucks. "We need to get this shipment out of here and down to the dock before the Lady Rose leaves."

"It'll be on there would you relax."

"I'll relax when this stuff is out and into international waters as far away from the US Coast Guard as possible." He watched, as another crate was loaded ion the back of the truck.

"Got some news for you." the voice came and stood beside him, "Seems there is a cop sniffing around that murder last night."

"Well it is a murder, that is what cops do. Besides he isn't gonna find nothin but a blood stain." Caleb inspected one of the guns in an open crate, "he isn't going away then?"

"No and its the same cop that has been hounding you for months."

He held the gun up to look down the barrel, "Find a weakness. Every cop has his price." He pulled the trigger three times, each shot hitting the mark he had sighted on the wooden wall.

* * *

Phoebe woke up the next morning and right away felt the presence of her sister behind her. The events from the night before crashing around her mind. Had she really seen Jack? Or was it all just a dream or more a nightmare. She gently pulled herself from Pipers arms and started off her bed.

"Going somewhere so early?"

Phoebe stopped mid motion and looked at Prue who was sitting on the window seat looking at her.

"Bathroom."

"Hmm. I think we need to talk Phoebe. All of us." Prue said as she spun her feet to the floor and looked at her sister

Phoebe heard the tone in Prue's voice. It was again one she used when they were younger growing up. One that Phoebe knew her sister was onto something and wasn't going to settle for 'not now' or 'I didn't do it' for an answer.

"Over breakfast?" Phoebe hoped her sister would just let her go. She had to get out of the Manor and figure this all out.

Prue held her eyes to Phoebes. She could still see some fear there, "Yeah, sure."

Prue watched as Phoebe left her room and turned to see Piper looking towards her. "What?"

"You just going to let her go?"

"She went to the bathroom Piper. What so you want me to do? Hold her hand like when she was two?"

"Actually yes, because I can guarantee you she is half way down the stairs and out the front door by now." Piper flicked back the covers and started out of the room.

Prue sat a moment before quickly following after Piper.

Piper rounded the last landing in time to see Phoebe open the front door. "Going somewhere?"

Phoebe froze in her step knowing she had been caught. "I was just going out for some fresh air. I wasn't going anywhere Piper."

"Right so then you won't mind one of us going with you."

"Piper what am I five? I can't even go for some fresh air!"

"No Phoebe you need to tell us what the hell is going on." Piper felt her anger flare at her younger sister. But she felt the hand of reason on her shoulder and as she closed her eyes she called,

"Phoebe please. Just talk to us." Prue asked gently.

Phoebe held one hand on the door, it would be so easy to run just then, before resting her head against the cool wood. "Fine." Closing the door she slowly made her way to the living room and sat on the couch.

Piper and Prue made their way after Phoebe, after they shared a cautious look. They both saw how Phoebe had tucked her legs under her body. And was now fiddling with one of the pillows on her lap. Something she always did when she was nervous.

"Take your time honey." Piper gave her encouragement and support.

She didn't even know where to start or what to tell. She was scared, Jack said he was back. If he ever found out that she saw him he would come after her. Or worse. Her sisters.

"Piper when you came in my room last night." She paused almost afraid, if she said it something terrible would happen right then. "I _was_ talking to Jack."

Prue looked at Piper before she turned back to Phoebe, "Jack as in..."

"Yes Prue. Same Jack. It was him I have been feeling the last few days. Until he came to me last night."

"Phoebe why didn't you say anything?" Prue asked

"I was scared Prue. I didn't know what was going on. And then he just appeared on my room last night. It was like he wasn't even dead." She felt her tears start to run down her face. "He was right there and I couldn't even touch him." Her voice becoming quieter as she let out her heart once again.

Piper moved to the couch from the coffee table and pulled her sister in to her arms. "Its ok Phoebs I got you. Its ok."

Prue was drawn back to memories of Phoebe crying in her arms, finally coming to terms with Jacks death .

_"Prue I can't do this." Phoebe cried as tears ran down her face._

_"Oh sweetie, Piper and I will be right there. We won't let you go through this alone." Prue held on to her baby sister with every being in her body. It was breaking her own heart to see Phoebe, so free spirited and loving, now so broken._

_They made their way up the walkway to the small chapel. Piper and Prue on either side of Phoebe were supporting her as they sat down in the front row with the family. But when it was all over Phoebe froze. She couldn't move. She held her gaze to the casket at the front of the chapel._

_Prue looked up when she saw the hand placed gently on her sisters' shoulder. Jacks father giving Phoebe a touch of support._

_Phoebe had clung to Prue the whole way home her tears nothing now but the occasional dry heave._

_Andy was at the Manor when they arrived home. He took Phoebe from Prue's arms and lifted her up and carried her in the house. Getting a silent nod from Prue he took her up stairs to her room._

_"Thanx Andy."_

_"Call me if I can do anything Prue."_

_"I will." Prue gave him a kiss on the cheek before going into her sisters' room._

_Prue pulled the quilt from the bottom of her sisters bed and placed it over top of her. Phoebe was shaking but Prue knew it wasn't from the cold air._

_Resting down beside her sister she held her in her arms as once again Phoebe found her tear duct._

_The last few days had been a whirlwind. Police asking questions and finally coming to a conclusion that the murderer was long gone. A random killing. Despite Jacks families pleas that it was someone that had gone to school with Jack. The whole time Phoebe became quieter. To the point Prue was really getting scared for her normally outgoing sister._

Now once again Prue watched helplessly as Phoebe broke apart. She was brought from her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell and the voice that followed after it. "Prue?"

"Living room Andy." She called back as she got up to great her boyfriend. "Hi."

"Hi." He looked down and saw Piper with Phoebe.

"Long story. Want some coffee?" she asked as she took his hand in hers guiding him through the Manor

"Sure." He gave Piper a smile before following Prue to the kitchen.

Andy was trying to take in everything Prue had told him. "So she had a nightmare of her old boyfriend Jack last night?"

"Yeah kinda freaked her out."

"I bet." He sat down in the chair, "I remember Dad telling me when he found her. I was so angry at who ever did it."

"They never found out who it was."

"Yeah well everyone had a good idea. We both know that." Andy started to protest

"There was no proof Andy." Prue said as she sat across from him.

"Maybe. Look Prue if its ok I'd like to look into it."

"Andy please."

"Look, I won't even tell her. If I find anything I'll come to you first." He had an idea that his old friend Caleb was into something more then the gun and drug running he had been tailing him for. And now maybe this was the angle he and Darryl needed to lock this guy away: permanently.

Prue looked into Andy's face, "Just don't let her get hurt Andy."

"Hey she's my little sister too you know. I wont." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "I have to work later tonight. That's why I came over. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"You too. And don't worry. I'll keep her safe."

* * *

Andy sat at his desk and flipped through the file he had on his desk. But inside it was another file that had not been there the night before. Opening it up his heart stopped. Inside were several pictures of him and Prue, or just Prue._ 'Back off Cop.'_ was all the note said. But it was more then enough to let Andy know he was starting to push buttons. The only thing was, they were the wrong ones and now everything had a higher stack.


	6. Chapter 6

He stood in front of the person who had double-crossed him. He could feel the persons fear and he fed off it. "You disappoint me Mark. All the years together and this is the thanks I get."

"I'm just another kill to you man. One more notch in your belt. This isn't a wild western movie, and one day the sheriff will catch up to you and you will hang."

"Maybe. But I think the good sheriff has other things on his mind right now." He turned and laughed at the man beside him who was also laughing. "Its too bad really Mark. I liked you. To bad you won't get a chance to see the end of the movie." The gunfire was silent but just as deadly, as Mark slumped to the ground the blood from the hole in his chest seeping through his clothes and around him.

* * *

"Trudeau. We got another one." The voice came through the squad room doors and was gone. As Inspector Andy Trudeau jumped up grabbing his jacket he ran out the main doors.

Andy made his way around the crime scene with is usual expertise. "Morris, look here."

Inspector Morris came up and crouched beside his partner, "Shooter was close to the victim when he fired."

"Yeah I'd say this was either an execution or, they knew each other."

"I'll take door number two Trudeau for life."

"No bet. But I will bet you this is the same guy that killed that guy the other day."

"No bet." Morris agreed as she stood up. "So now what. We're no closer then before."

"Maybe not. But I have a hunch. There is something I have to check out. We may not be able to get Caleb for these murders. But we may be able to get him for another one. One from five years ago."

* * *

Morris walked in the station several hours later having done everything he could at the scene. "Trudeau what are you looking at?" he glanced over his partners shoulder, "No witnesses, no suspect. That case is weaker then ours man."

"Maybe, but everyone at school and around the neighbourhood knew who killed Jack Clayton that night. No one was ever able to prove it."

"And without a witness no one will. What does this have to do with our case now?"

"Because the person everyone knew killed Jack: Was Caleb Saunders."

* * *

It kept playing in her head like a movie stuck on repeat play. She sat there and watched as Caleb pulled the trigger killing Jack. The shots were muffled in Jack's stomach but to Phoebe they were as loud as if the gun had gone off right beside her ear.

She fought back the wave of emotions that was threatening to over come her. How could she now come forward and say what she saw?

Prue stopped outside Phoebes door and saw her sister sitting at her window looking almost lost. She knew something was bothering her and she knew it had something to do with her nightmare about Jack. "Phoebs? You ok sweetie?" Prue asked as she walked further into her sisters' room.

"Just thinking."

"Hmm could be dangerous." Prue sat in beside her sister and with years of practise easily slide in behind her wrapping her arms around Phoebe and drawing her close.

Phoebe leaned back into Prue's arms and chest, tipping her head slightly back and letting it rest on Prue's shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" Prue pushed hoping to get her sister to open up

"Not really." Phoebes mind said one thing her heart was screaming another. "Can I just stay here a bit?"

Prue looked down at her sister and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Sure."

It wasn't long before Prue noticed the gentle rhythmic breathing of Phoebe as she slept in her arms. "I wish you would talk to me sweetie." She spoke softly placing a kiss on the top of Phoebe's head.

"Hey you hungry?"

Prue looked up and saw Piper walking in the room with two plates in her hands. "Thought you disappeared on me."

"No. I was walking past and saw her sitting her lost in thought."

Piper sat on the edge of Phoebe's bed, "Hmm now I walk in and find you the same. What's up?"

"I don't know. Ever since her nightmare I keep looking back on that night when Andy's dad brought her by our place. She was so lost and scared. I don't think I have ever seen her that scared before. Or now. Even fighting demons I've seen her scared but not like that night."

Piper sat there and said nothing. She knew what Prue was saying and knew where it was coming from. It was something she had just been thinking about herself while making lunch. "So what now? You and I both know there is more to this then just a nightmare."

Prue looked down again to Phoebes sleeping face, "I don't know Piper. I just don't know."

* * *

Prue sat later that night resting up against Andy, as the TV gave nothing but background noise.

"So we going to try for that movie again one night?" he asked as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Hmm sure, but not the one I saw with my sisters. Maybe a romantic."

"Don't we have enough of that already in our lives?"

She felt his lips brush against hers and felt herself drawn deeper into the kiss, "Hmmm good point." She leaned back against him, "Long day?" she knew it had been but sometimes she needed to just hear it from him.

"Double murders. And still looking for a lead on the one from a few days ago."

"You'll figure it out."

"I hope so. The one today was just a little to familiar."

"The latest on a vase string of murders around the city as gotten police baffled." The news broadcast interrupted his thoughts. "Inspector has this anything to do with the recent crimes involving illegal guns and drugs in the city?"

"When are guns and drugs legal?" he smiled back as the reporter followed his movement from the scene.

"Well the increase of them. We heard you had a suspect on the case. Is this true?"

"Until we catch the person responsible. Everyone is a suspect."

"So you have no comment then on the fact that this may also tie into the murder five years ago on the beach of a young teenage boy?"

"No comment." His eyes were glaring like fire. _How had they heard that_?

"So then this is not the same person that murdered Jack Clayton five years ago and his girlfriend found him dead in the sand?"

"No comment." He pushed past her and got in his car driving off as the camera still rolled on the back of his car.

"Andy?"

"Look I don't know how they found out."

"Andy she can't go through that again. She was devastated when he died. God I remember that night like it was yesterday. If she thought that his killer was back in town." Prue left her thought unfinished as she looked up at Andy.

"Prue I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to find out who let the leak out. But as far as I know there was only a handful of people that even knew I was looking into Jacks case again."

"Well someone told that reporter something."

"Prue there isn't even anything that is familiar so I don't even know why they would asked me that. Unless." He stopped thinking of the photo on his desk a few days before.

"Unless what?"

"Unless they **are** related and someone is telling us something. Not us telling them." He got off the couch and pulled his cell phone from its holder.

Prue watched knowing what he was like once he got an idea in his head.

* * *

Phoebe sat at the top of the cliff as she had not that many days before. She heard the footsteps approaching this time and was not as startled to see Jane moving in to sit beside her.

"Got your message." She said quietly.

"Yeah sorry. I wasn't sure if you would see me here." Phoebe tossed another rock over the edge and watched till it disappeared.

"Well I've been here almost every day since I came home. Seems the only place a really feel close to him you know?"

Phoebe starred out over the water, "Yeah. I know."

They sat in silence both lost in thoughts of the boy or man they had loved in different ways. One as a sister loves an older brother and the other as his lover.

"He's here you know. Always has been." Phoebe spoke softly. "Jane." She wanted to tell Jane she knew what happened that night. She saw what happened but she couldn't. How could she even tell her friend that Jack had appeared to her and she could see him because she was a witch?

Jane looked down at the beach and saw the figures moving across the sand.

"Phoebe is that…" she watched as he tossed a football and one of his friends ran after it catching it just before the surf.

Phoebe looked down and saw the guys playing ball in the sand. The same sand that to her was still covered in blood. "I gotta get going Jane." She couldn't face them, not now not ever.

"Phoebe wait." Jane got up and ran after Phoebe.

"Jane I'm sorry I can't." She kept walking as Jane walked quickly beside her.

"Phoebe you can't keep running from this. You saw them down there. Everyone knows it was them."

"Jane please." She felt the tears starting in her eyes. She didn't understand, she had to keep running. It was the only way to keep safe.

Prue pulled the car against the curb. she had got the call from Jane that she had gotten Phoebe's message. But Prue was still lost on why Phoebe would want to meet Jane at that cliff.

Walking towards the cliffs she saw Phoebe walking towards her, "Phoebe?"

Jane looked up and saw Prue coming towards them. She had told Prue about meeting Phoebe at the cliffs but she didn't think Phoebes older sister would actually go looking for her.

Phoebe looked up and saw Prue walking towards them her pace was quickened by what Phoebe always called her worried walk.

"I called her Phoebe. I told her I was meeting you here."

"It's ok Jane." Phoebe stopped and waited for Prue to come to her.

Prue wanted to pull Phoebe to her car and scream at her. But there was something in her baby sisters' eyes that made her pull her into her arms instead. "Piper was worried about you."

"And you." Phoebe stated flatly knowing her sister to well. "I didn't mean to just leave without letting you guys know where I was. It was just something I needed to do." Ever since they became witches they let each other know where they were going just in case.

"And me." she agreed with her sister, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just wanted to think about the other night." She replied as she returned Prue's hug.

"Come on, Piper was getting ready for company when I left."

_Demon. Great just what I need now._ Phoebe thought as they started towards the car. "Come on Jane we'll give you a ride home." Prue offered as the three of them made their way back to the parking lot.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

They walked up to the top of the cliff looking across the sand below. "Caleb is that who I think it is?"

Caleb Saunders turned to where his friend was looking. "Well well. If it isn't my long dead friend's, girlfriend. Maybe we should go and say hi to them." He smacked his friend playfully as they all took off in a run.

"Phoebe is that you?" he asked innocently looking at her face, _still so beautiful_ he thought to himself.

"Caleb get lost." Prue quickly went on the defensive with her sister. Seeing Jack in a nightmare was one thing but to see the person they all thought was responsible was another

"I'm sorry and you would be?"

"The big sister, now get lost." Prue held his gaze. She saw in there what she had seen in a demon fight. Evil

He held up his hands in defence. "No harm, just wanted to say hi. I hadn't your sister for a while is all. Just got back to town a few weeks ago."

"Well you can keep not seeing her too. Come on you two." Prue made her way around to the drivers' side of the car and pulled away leaving the three guys standing there.

"That went well boys. I told Jackie boy I'd make Phoebe Halliwell mine. And I intend to keep that promise. I mean isn't it sacred when you promise something to a dying man."

"Yeah and I'll take her sister." One laughed hoping to get a chance to get at Prue.

"You do know who her sister is right boss?"

Caleb looked at his third companion.

"That's the girlfriend of the cop that has been hounding you. The one we took the pictures of."

Caleb looked to where Prue's car had gone. "Well now this is getting interesting isn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe ran up the steps to the Manor before Prue could even get out of the car. Piper was coming out of the dining room when she heard the door close and Prue waking through the front entrance. "Hey what's going on?"

"Phoebe what else." Prue replied as she made her way quickly up the stairs of the Manor.

Piper thought quickly but then ran up the stairs after Prue and Phoebe.

"Phoebe what is going on?" Prue walked into her sisters' room without even so much as a knock.

"Prue I just want to be alone right now."

"Not this time sister. First you don't tell Piper you are talking to Jane then you wake up in the middle of the night scarred more then I have seen you even fighting demons. Now I find you down at the cliffs where Jack was killed. And none other then the one person everyone thinks killed him there.

"I didn't know Caleb was there. I just go there sometimes... to think about Jack." She brushed back the tear that was escaping down her face. "I still miss him." She said quietly as she sat ion her bed defeated.

Prue saw the look Piper was giving her as she then slowly walked up the to bed and sat down beside Phoebe. Pulling her baby sister into her hug she held on to her letting her cry out the loss once again.

"Phoebe you can talk to us about this you know. Don't hold it in." Piper spoke as she too sat beside her sister.

"I can't. There was so much blood. He just laughed." She caught herself, she wasn't thinking straight, words were just coming out of her mind and she spoke them.

Prue looked at Piper but didn't say anything.

"I keep seeing him. In my nightmares. I couldn't save him. He told me …"

"He told you what honey?" Prue asked, she was starting to piece bits together.

Phoebe didn't say anything. She gripped onto Prue's shirt not wanting to see it again. Not wanting to see him again.

"Get some rest Phoebs. One of us will come up and get you for dinner." Prue suggested as she let Phoebe lay on her bed. She wanted to walk to Piper about her thoughts

"Stay." the word was near silent, but to Prue it rang in her ears as loud as a jackahmmer. It was one small word but it reminded Prue of that same night five years ago when Mr Trudeau brought her to the apartment.

"I'll let you know." Piper said as she cast Prue a glance before she gave Phoebe a kiss on the top of her head. "Get some rest sweetie."

Piper gave Prue a saddened look as she walked from her sisters' room. There was an unspoken word between the two older Halliwell's. There was something more then just see Jane and going to the cliffs. That they both knew.

* * *

Prue came down the stairs a few minutes later and picked up the cordless as she stepped briefly in the kitchen.

"Prue?"

"I'm going back up, she's sleeping right now. I need to talk to Andy."

"Andy?"

"I'm not sure. But I just have this feeling that more happened that night then what Phoebe has told us."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I think she was there that night and I think she saw something."

"Prue no. She would have said."

"Not unless she was to scared or even in such shock she forgot. It happens." She heard the phone ring a third time and was about to hang up when she heard his voice. "Andy its Prue. I need to talk to you."

She hung up the phone and looked at Piper. "He is on his way over here. It's just things she said tonight Piper. And I know she went out with him that night. Why wasn't she with him down there?"

* * *

Andy took the steps by two as he knocked once then opened the door. "Prue?"

Piper came out of the living room and saw the anxious look on his face. "She's upstairs with Phoebe. Andy we don't know for sure its just a few things that Phoebe has said tonight. And Prue and I were putting the pieces together."

"Well if you are right then Caleb is going to jail for a very long time."

"For Jacks murder."

"And the two this past week. After I was talking to Prue the other day I did some investigating and Morris made a comment that made sense. I compared the slugs from the two dead bodies we got to the ballistic report on Jacks Murder."

Piper saw the determination in his eyes.

"Who ever killed those two also killed Jack or at least used the same gun."

"Caleb." Prue's voice answered the questions from the stair landing. "And I think Phoebe witnessed Jacks murder."

"You may be right Prue. Remember when we used to go down there. We went to that little cave in the cliff."

"Yeah."

"I stopped there on my way here. Kids still use it today. The brush cover is the same and if someone was in there, they had a clear line to the beach where Jack was found."

"He told her to stay." Prue was lost in thought.

"What?"

"Tonight Phoebe said _he told me_.. Then she stopped. I am guessing he told her to stay and wait for him but to stay out of sight."

"Good reason too, if Caleb knew she was there he would have killed her too. Or worse." Andy let his words stop not even wanting to think what Caleb and his boys would have done to Phoebe that night if the knew she was there. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping." Prue said

"Right here."

They all turned and looked at Phoebes. Her eyes were puffy from crying Prue stepped up to her sister and felt her almost crumble in her arms. "I didn't know. Jack came to me the other night."

"Your nightmare?" Piper added in not letting Andy know what her sister meant.

"He said I saw it he looked right at me before he died. I didn't believe him. But then I saw it. I was in the cave. I waited forever and before I went looking for him. I pushed it away."

Prue held her sister as she relieved her own nightmare.

"He just laughed as he pulled the trigger. There was so much blood." she once again felt the tears start down her face

Prue closed her eyes knowing what her sister had to have gone through that might. "Ok baby shhh its ok its over now."

"It isn't Prue. We need to find him before he knows there was a witness and even then. He'll have someone come after Phoebe, Until we lock him away this isn't over."

Piper held on to Phoebe as Prue showed Andy to the door. "Now what?"

"Now. I get a police car outside the house and get a warrant for his arrest. I got enough to get him." He gave Prue a hug, "Don't worry Prue. I'll send over the best. No one will hurt her or any of you."

"Thanks for all of this Andy."

"Hey she is my little sister too remember?" he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll talk to you later. In fact I'll see you later. I'm sleeping here till we get this guy."

Prue closed the door and held her hand a moment on the back of it. Taking a deep breath she walked into the living room seeing her sister still in Pipers arms. She sat on the couch and Phoebe instantly went to her older sister her protector.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok honey. You said yourself you pushed it out of your mind. So Jack was at the cliffs to see you all this time?"

"He has been trying to get me to remember ever since. And then the other night I saw him. I guess its cause we are witches now."

"Probably. Bet that freaked him out a little." Piper said as she ran her hand over Phoebes head.

"Yeah a bit. But he thinks its cool now."

"I am just glad I was dead when I found out."

They all jumped as Jack spoke to them as she walked in the room.

"So Andy is gonna set this right?"

"Yeah as soon as he finds Caleb." Prue said still holding on to her sister.

"Well I hope he find him before he finds you three."

"Witches Jack, remember. Trust me you don't want to see Prue pissed off." Piper said with a slight smile.

"I remember that part Piper."

* * *

Caleb sat on the back of his car twisting the gun in his hand ever now and then holding it up and looking down the barrel.

"We got a problem."

He didn't even look off the sight he had lined up, "I don't like problems Mac."

"Trudeau."

He cast a glance to his friend. "What about him?"

"He just was spotted running into the Halliwell house and came out a hour later. There are at least two cars heading there. A black and white and an unmarked one for a block down."

"Is he protecting his girl or someone else." He thought as he placed his gun away. "I can't take the chance. Let's move."

* * *

Piper moved though the kitchen as she had so many times before. Growing up in the Manor she knew where everything was. It was her domain.

She spun around at the sound of the glass breaking but not fast enough to freeze the room. She felt the arms pulling her own arms behind her and felt the tip of the gun press into her temple.

"Now Piper. Where are your sisters?"


	8. the end

Prue looked up from her seat on the couch with Phoebe the moment the glass broke. "Stay here Phoebe."

"No way, last time someone told me that they were killed before my eyes."

"So you were there Halliwell. I figured you were."

Prue and Phoebe both froze as Caleb walked in the living room holding Piper and his gun. "Now what say we all have a little chat."

Prue held her arms behind her protecting Phoebe as much as she could but at the same time she held her eyes to Pipers. She could see her sisters' fear.

"What do you want Caleb?"

"Well it seems that there was a loose end five years ago. I want to take care of it. And with her you two as well. Can't have you going running to your boyfriend about this now can I? I have enough trouble with him as it is."

"You have no idea who you are messing with."

"Sure I do. You're the big sister. You never scared me in school Prue and you don't know."

Caleb pushed Piper towards Mac and has his friend held him he held the gun to her head. "Come here Phoebe."

"Let her go." Prue asked with anger in her voice.

"You know I'll do it Phoebe I'll give you to three. One."

"Let her go." Prue tried again she could see the tears starting in Pipers eyes. Her fear

"Two." He pulled back, setting the trigger ready.

Phoebe quickly moved around Prue. "No Caleb let her go."

He quickly reached out and grabbed her pulling her towards him. "I made a promise five years ago Phoebe I intend on keeping it." He whispered in her ear and held his eyes on Prue who was now even more angry. "Now Prue why don't you be the good big sister and sit down on that chair over there." He pointed with the barrel of the gun and waited as Prue hesitate a moment before moving to the chair.

Caleb twisted Phoebes arm behind her back and pushed her towards the stairs. "Take care of them. I'm going to collect my promise."

"**PHOEBE!"** both Prue and Piper called out to their sister who they could already see the tears running down her face.

Mac tightened the cord around Prue's hands and stood back smiling at the two older Halliwell's.

"Don't worry he won't hurt her. Much." He grinned evilly as he turned towards the stairs hearing Phoebe yelling to try and get away.

It was the one moment of distraction Prue needed as his gun suddenly flew towards the fireplace and he went sailing in the other direction.

"Piper turn around." She ordered to her sister who was on the couch.

Piper quickly turned her back on her sister, who using her powers again, undid the bonds that were holding her. The moment Piper was free she threw up her hands freezing Mac as he slowly stood up.

"Prue?"

"I know we'll get her back." she said as Piper went over and untied Prue

The sound of gunfire was heard up stairs and the screams stopped.

"Oh god. Please no." Prue and Piper took off up the stairs not worrying if they ran into Caleb or not. They just had to get to Phoebe.

* * *

Caleb shoved Phoebe through the first open door he found. Pushing her to towards the bed she felt the edge of the mattress slam into her ribs.

"You know just before I pulled the trigger that night I told Jackie boy I would have you. I knew it wasn't you that snitched. Told him you were good for other things. Rumour mills in high school don't you just love them?"

She kicked out at him sending him backward towards the door.

"I can do rough to Phoebe." he dodged her next move and grabbed her arm pulling it behind her. "I prefer it that way."

He spun her around and at the same time his one hand backhanded across her face sending her to the floor. He leaned down over her pulling her back up to her feet. "You should have never said anything to the cops Phoebe. Now you and your sisters are going to die." His fist slammed into her stomach as he then pushed her down on the bed. "But first, I want what's mine."

He gripped the edges of her blouse and ripped it open revealing her bra and stomach to him. Just as he touched her stomach with the edge of the gun he felt something slam into the side of his head sending him crashing to the floor.

"What the hell? You bitch!" he jumped up and started towards her again only to have something slam into his stomach sending all the air from his lungs as he kneeled to the floor.

As he tried to gain air back to his lungs the gun was ripped from his hand and was hovering just in front of him. Hovering in mid air.

"What the...?" he backed away from the hovering gun until he felt the edge of the beds at his knees. With a quick movement he flipped over the bed grabbing Phoebe in a headlock at the same time. He was panicked but he was still street smart.

"What ever is going on I'll snap her neck if that gun doesn't go nice and slow to the bed now."

The gun stayed where it was. "This what it feels like Caleb? To stand holding a gun to someone before you pull the trigger killing them."

That voice. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. No he was dead.

"I am dead Caleb. Killed by you. Now let her go and I may let you live."

"Put it down whoever or whatever you are." He tightened his grip on Phoebes head and neck. "I'll kill her Jack you know I will."

Jack looked at Phoebe and held her eyes like he had that night. Letting his love for her endure everything. He slowly lowered the gun and placed it on the bed. "Let her go."

Caleb leaned forward and reached for the gun. Just as he did Jack had moved beside him and once again slammed his fist into Calebs head forcing him to let Phoebe go.

Phoebe fell to the floor as she watched Caleb try and get the gun back but just as he almost had it Jack took hold and pulled the trigger three times.

With each shot she jumped fearing the sound, and the memory it was bringing back.

Prue and Piper ran into Prue's room and stopped when they saw Phoebe sitting on the floor the gun in her hand as she held it at Caleb's body on the floor.

"Phoebs put it down honey, its over." Prue slowly walked towards her sister. She had seen Jack sitting beside her one hand on the gun.

"She won't let go Prue."

"Ok sweetie let go. It's ok. Piper and I are both ok were here sweetie." She kneeled beside Phoebe and wrapped her hand around the top of the gun, gently easing to from her sisters grip. As soon as Prue had it she tossed it on the bed and felt Phoebe melt into her arms. "Ok sweetie its over. He can't hurt you now."

* * *

Andy stood in the living room and looked down as Prue held her arms around Phoebe who was still wrapped in a blanket and clinging to her sister.

"I'll wrap this up and let you know Prue. But everything is cut and dry as far as I can see it. They came in here and Phoebe killed him in self defence."

"Thanx Andy."

"No problem. I'll see you later. I'll let myself out."

Piper got up and closed the door behind him and watched as the last police cars pulled away from the curb. Closing the door she turned back to her sisters. Sitting on the couch she ran her hand along Phoebes back, "You ok honey?"

"Yeah." she replied quietly, as she kept her heard resting on Prue. "Thank you Jack." She looked up at her old friend who stood by the fireplace ever since they had come back down stairs.

"I couldn't let him hurt you Phoebe. I still love you."

Piper looked at her sister. "So Caleb was following you as well Prue?"  
"To get at Andy apparently. He sent him a bunch of candid shots of me around town. Guess Andy was getting to close even before he discovered that Caleb killed Jack."

Phoebe gave him a smile wishing for that one last kiss. "So now what?"

"Andy put it down as self defence. We couldn't exactly tell him Jack shot Caleb now can we?"

"No. Seems like irony or karma though." Phoebe said as she looked up at Jack.

"How's that?" Prue asked as she looked between the two old lovers.

"That I killed Caleb with the same gun he killed me with."

"Well Phoebes prints are on the gun so no one will know it was you except us." Piper said seeing what Phoebe and Jack were saying.

"So it's over." Phoebe whispered resting her head back on her sister who gave her a gentle squeeze

"Its over honey." Prue answered as she placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head. "Its over."

* * *

Phoebe squeezed between her two sisters taken the arm of each one as they walked across the street.

"Phoebe I can't believe you picked that." Piper complained as she took her sisters' arm

"It was Prue's idea.. Again!!" Phoebe said in her own defence.

"Well from now on I pick the movies."

Phoebe and Prue shared a look "Oh no. Romances!" they both said laughing

"Haha." Piper looked at her oldest sister. "After everything a few weeks ago you take her to another scary movie? You are certifiable you know that?" she glared at Prue.

"Probably. She'll be ok won't you baby?"

"No, but you better leave your door open tonight cause when I wake up, I know where I'm going." Phoebe gave her sister her cheeky smile.

Piper laughed, as she looked over at Prue.

"Any time you are scared sweetie you can come to me." Prue wrapped her arms around her sister from behind as they walked into the coffee shop. Her memories of comforting her sister for a few days after the incident with Caleb fresh in her mind but she knew no matter what, she would always be there for her sisters; both of them.


End file.
